L'originalité
by Belly Barma
Summary: Série de One Shot sur différents personnages de Black Butler. (numéro 1 : Grell avait toujours été différent... il avait toujours rêvé d'être une femme. léger SPOIL sur le chapitre 105)
1. Être une femme

_Bonjours ! Voici ma première fiction sur Kuroshitsuji (ou Black Butler) et je tiens à préciser que tout appartient à Yana Toboso-seinsei sauf l'histoire._

 _Enjoy et commentez pour toutes remarques ou encouragement à faire à la fin de votre lecture ! (On a en toujours besoin et ça fait plaisir.)_

* * *

 **ÊTRE UNE FEMME**

Grell avait toujours été différent des autres. Il était né dans une grande famille très pauvre où ne naissait que des garçons. Sa mère avait placé tous ses espoirs en lui pour qu'il naisse fille. Mais il était né garçon. Elle l'avait jeté, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Lui, qui était né mâle et qui avait les cheveux rouges. Il haïssait les hommes. Il haïssais le rouge. Il aurait tant et tant voulu être femme. Il aurait été actrice, oui. Artiste. Bien sûr, il aurait été mal-aimé, dans ses débuts. On aurait dit « banal », « sans talent », « pas original ». Mais il aurait prouvé qu'il était le meilleur, le plus doué, le plus extravagant. Il aurait été célèbre. Il aurait rendu sa mère heureuse et fière. Elle l'aurait aimé. Et il lui aurait rendu son amour. Il aurait été dans de grandes fêtes, des bals, des galas. Il aurait porté des robes rouges avec des kilomètres de tissu et de larges décolletés. Les hommes les plus beaux se serraient battus pour danser avec lui. Il aurait accepté chaque demande avec un sourire mielleux. Il en aurait fait souffrir, sûrement. Mais qu'importe ! Les belles femmes peuvent se le permettre ! On l'aurait peut-être appelé « la rose de leurs cœurs » ou encore « la belle de la nuit ». Il aurait été celle qui fleurissait dans le rouge de la passion. Celle qui rendait fou de son parfum velouté ! Aah... Il s'y voyait déjà... Mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Parce qu'il était un mâle, un garçon, un homme. Une larme cristalline roula doucement sur sa joue. Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait changer sa naissance. Il se leva lentement et parti en marchant. Il regarda une dernière fois le petit hameau où il avait passé sa vie. Il le savait : c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'apercevait. Il ne ressentait aucune tristesse seulement un doux soulagement l'envahit. Il quittait enfin cet endroit où jamais rien ne se produira. Il acquiesça un petit sourire avant de se retourner.

Il marcha un moment, les pieds nus sur des chemins incertains. Il avait un peu peur mais au fond, il savait ce qui restait à faire. Il neigeait. Le silence régnait dans cette forêt où il allait. Le blanc contrastait avec le rouge de ses cheveux et le noir de ses guenilles. Au final, il ne valait rien. Il n'était qu'un poids, né dans la mauvaise famille. Il ne valait rien, non... c'était pour cela qu'il partait. Il s'assit à même le sol. Les cailloux lui lacéraient les jambes et les fesses mais il les sentait à peine. Il avait peur. Il avait soif. Il avait faim. Il prit une pierre bien tranchante et se coupa les avant-bras d'un geste sec et net. Le sang se mit à couler en grande quantité. Il s'en fichait. Au contraire, ça le calmait. Il avait froid. Puis il avait chaud. Puis il avait encore froid. Sa vue se brouilla. Il faisait sombre. Il n'aurait pas dû partir. Mère l'attendait pour dîner. Mais c'était trop tard. Même s'il criait, personne ne viendrait le sauver. Il avait si froid... Il regarda son corps et sembla voir, à travers ses larmes, une longue robe rouge qui le couvrait. Il sourit. Mère pouvait attendre encore longtemps, ce n'était pas grave. Il allait réaliser son rêve. Elle sera si heureuse quand il reviendra... Car il était une fille, une actrice, une artiste. Il sera célèbre et dansera avec de beaux gentlemans. Tant pis si personne ne le comprend, il s'en fichait. Il était la meilleure. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà sa robe... !

* * *

 _C'est court mais net. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !_

 _Belly-san_

 _P.S.: Please ! Pour les fans de Grell, pas taper, pas taper..._

* * *

DANS LE PROCHAIN ONE SHOT...

 _"Lady Red avait toujours été différente... elle avait toujours détesté le rouge."_


	2. La couleur du rouge

Bonjours ! Me revoilà avec mon deuxième One Shot sur Lady Red ! Bonne lecture !

P.S.: Je suis désolée si le style est légèrement différent du premier ! ^^'

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

Aka : Merci beaucoup... Mais, je suis désolée, j'avais oublié de préciser que c'était une série de One Shot !...

Manon : Merci beaucoup !

* * *

 **La couleur du rouge**

Lady Red avait toujours été différente... Petite déjà, elle ne intéressait ni aux bijoux, aux robes, aux dentelles, aux jupons, ni aux bals, centre de l'attention de l'aristocratie anglaise. Non, elle restait calée, cachée entre deux livres de sciences toutes les plus belles journées de sa jeunesse. Quand sa sœur – sa soeur qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde – la réprimandait lourdement, elle se contentait de sourire tristement en expliquant : « Je veux te guérir de ton asthme ! » Son père s'était plié en quatre pour lui donner une éducation digne d'un homme. Elle lui en était reconnaissante mais... elle n'arrivait pas à chasser ce goût aigre qui lui glissait sur la langue quand elle le regardait. Lui, avec sa masse imposante et ses cheveux rouges coupés courts. Ces cheveux... ces mêmes cheveux qu'elle pouvait tous les jours observer quand elle croisait un miroir. Ces cheveux rouges. Elles les abhorrait. D'ailleurs, elle haïssait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à cette couleur. Pour elle, le rouge était la couleur du sang, de la laideur, de la violence. D'après sa sœur, c'était celle de l'amour et du destin. _« Amour »_ ? _« Destin »_ ? Elle riait jaune quand cette pensée la traversait. Elle se demandait bien quel destin amoureux ses cheveux si laids pouvaient lui réserver. Et puis il y eut ce jour là...

 _« Rachel ! Angelina ! Saluez le comte de Phantomhive ! »_

Cette phrase resterait gravée dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle le savait. Dès qu'elle le vit, son cœur s'emballa comme jamais. Sa sœur, elle, resta naturelle. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne lui enviait pas sa spontanéité en plus de sa beauté. Au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps passait, elle tomba folle amoureuse de ce mystérieux comte. Lui aussi, comme sa sœur, trouvait que ses cheveux rouges lui allait très bien. _Puisque c'est_ lui _qui le dit..._ lui chuchota une petite voix au creux de ses pensées. C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à trouver le rouge pas si mal, voir assez joli... même superbe, au plus grand étonnement de ses proches.

 _« An ! Nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »_

Elle courait à en perdre le souffle. Ses respirations haletantes lui brûlaient la trachée. Les larmes lui brouillait la vue, la faisant plusieurs fois trébucher. Soudain, ses jambes ne purent plus la porter et elle s'écroula dans la boue. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle était dans l'incapacité totale de se relever. Elle était gelée jusqu'aux os. Le claquement irrégulier de ses dents s'entrechoquants l'empêchait d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ou alors était-ce à cause de la nouvelle ? Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. La nausée la prenait au ventre. Le rouge lui allait bien, avait-il dit ? Lui et sa sœur comptaient se moquer d'elle encore longtemps ? Ils la trouvaient vraiment aussi aide que cette couleur ?... Elle les haïssait, tous les deux ! _Non, ce n'est pas vrai..._ se remit à chuchoter la petite voix. _La personne que tu hais... c'est toi..._

C'est ainsi que le rouge de la laideur passa au rouge de la passion. Elle passait le plus clair de ses nuits dans des soirées mondaines vêtue uniquement de cette couleur. Suite à une plaisanterie mesquine, la haute société se mit à la nommer _« Lady Red »_ , la femme habillée de rouge. Puis il y eut cette nuit où cet homme l'avait abordé, l'air de rien, tandis qu'elle prenait l'air dans les jardins de l'organisateur de la soirée. Cet homme qui devint par la suite son mari et le père de son futur enfant. Futur enfant qui mourut en même temps que l'homme qui l'avait accepté, dans un accident de voiture auquel ils furent sujets. Elle fut la seule survivante. Etrangement, elle n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer. Les médecins qui l'ayants pris en charge avaient dû lui retirer l'utérus pour qu'elle puisse survivre. Survivre sans jamais avoir d'enfant avec qui que ce soit. Survivre sans jamais être aimée par qui que ce soit. Sa sœur était venue s'occuper d'elle tous les jours et grâce à ça, elle fut vite remise sur pieds. _Malheureusement..._ souffla la petite voix. Car elle fut obligée d'accepter de se rendre à l'anniversaire de son neveu, Ciel, le fils de sa sœur et de cet homme qu'elle adorait. Le fils qui était né de l'union des deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

La voiture roulait depuis longtemps déjà mais Lady Red appréhendait cette festivité. Ou plutôt... elle appréhendait cette rencontre avec le comte. Elle savait que face à lui, elle ne pourrait pas rester forte. Elle fondrait en larmes comme une petite fille ayant cassée son jouet favori. La voiture s'arrêta net dans un crissement singulier. Curieuse, elle ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement. Le spectacle lui glaça le sang. Le paysage était peint d'un tout autre rouge que ce qu'elle connaissait. Il était peint du rouge ardent de la mort.

Lady Red se tenait debout, droite comme la justice devant les tombes des personnes chères à ses yeux. Seul le vide imprégnait son esprit. Le monde lui paraissait tellement fade et gris maintenant qu'elle était seule face à ces plaques de marbre bordées de fleurs fraiches encore odorantes. Deux choix s'offraient à elle, à ce moment là. _Vivre ; mourir._ Aucun des deux n'avait d'importance pour elle. Elle voulait juste se réveiller de ce long et pénible cauchemar. Elle voulait juste peindre le monde qu'elle connaissait en rouge.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de commenter ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain qui sera sur Elizabeth de Middelford !

Enjoy !

 _Belly-san_

* * *

DANS LE PROCHAIN ONE SHOT...

 _"Elizabeth avait toujours été différente... elle avait toujours été forte."_


	3. Une fille parfaite

Hey ! Bonjours, bonsoir !

Voici mon troisième One Shot (oui, je sais, j'ai fait vite cette fois, je suis quelqu'un d'irrégulier) sur... Lizzie ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus court que les deux autres... j'espère que ce n'est qu'une impression ! En tout cas, ça spoil si vous n'avez pas lu les mangas ! Donc, attention.

Sur ce... enjoy !

* * *

 **Une fille parfaite**

Elizabeth avait toujours été différente… Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, comme toutes les jeunes _ladies_ de la société anglaise, on lui avait dit et répété que les filles étaient faites de sucre, d'épice et de tout ce qui était doux. Elles devaient être faibles, fragiles, innocentes, sensibles et belles. Elles ne devaient être entourées que de jolies choses douces et raffinées. Elles devaient se contenter d'être de mignons anges ignorants. Elizabeth suivait parfaitement ce dicton.

 _Cependant…_

Elle voulait à tout prix devenir une épouse parfaite pour son fiancé et cousin, Ciel Phantomhive. Elle voulait à tout prix être une jeune fille mignonne et naïve. Elle voulait à tout prix devenir une femme que Ciel pourrait protéger.

 _Cependant…_

Elle tournoyait, bondissait, avançait puis reculait dans une étrange danse. Elle avait horriblement chaut dans ce costume, avec ce casque. Ces oreilles bourdonnait à cause des exclamations, autour d'elle. Dans un gémissement d'effort, elle donna son ultime coup pour remporter la victoire. L'arbitre siffla, prit sa main pour l'élever et la marquer gagnante. Une fois ce rituel terminé, elle retira enfin son masque, soufflant de soulagement de ne plus être enfermée à l'intérieur. Le public l'acclamait, surpris qu'une fille puisse être aussi douée en escrime. Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol et partit se changer sans un mot.

 _Elle voulait à tout prix devenir une femme que Ciel pourrait protéger…_

Ciel ne voudrait surement pas d'une fille aussi forte et puissante qu'elle. Elle sera les poings jusqu'à que ses fins ongles soigneusement limées s'enfoncent dans sa chaire en fronçant les sourcils avec douleur. Elle repensait au fait qu'il lui avait avoué que les femmes fortes lui faisaient peur. Aurait-il peur d'elle aussi ?… La détesterait-il ?...

 _Puis il y eut ce jour…_

"Les Phantomhive sont.. !"

 _Elle voulait à tout prix devenir une femme que Ciel pourrait protéger…_ _c'était son rêve. Mais ce rêve ne sera jamais exaucé._

Elisabeth portait à présent de lourds vêtements noirs, se tapissait de sentiments sombres. C'est ainsi que se déroulait lentement un hiver couleur d'encre. Elle passait des heures accroupit devant la tombe de son défunt fiancé en ressassant ses souvenirs noirs. Elle se demandait si, au fond, elle n'aurait plutôt dû devenir une femme qui pourrait protéger Ciel.

* * *

Je vous avais dit que c'était plus court... J'ai essayé de me faire déculpabiliser en rajoutant des mots par-ci par-là ! XD Ca vous a plu ? Ca vous a pas plu ? Faîtes le moi savoir dans les commentaires !

A la revoyure !

 _Belly-san_

P.S.: Merci à _Lunamix Voldy_ pour son conseil au niveau du dernier paragraphe ! ^^

* * *

DANS LE PROCHAIN ONE SHOT...

 _"Ciel avait toujours été différent… il avait toujours été dans l'ombre."_


	4. Le vilain petit canard

_Hey !_

 _Voici mon One Shot sur Ciel Phantomhive !... C'est marrant mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si il est original ou pas... si il est très implanté (?) dans les manga ou pas... En fait, j'ai déjà lu une fanfic qui avait un peu le même contexte et tout le One Shot est basé sur une simple théorie du manga mais en même temps, il en narre un passage... Si vous avez compris, dîtes le moi parce que moi, j'ai rien pigé à ce que je viens d'écrire !..._

 _INFORMATION : Il n'y aura pas d'autre One Shot avant trois semaines parce que je pars en vacance (ouii !) dans un endroit où il n'y aura pas internet (Bouh ! :,( )._

* * *

 **Le vilain petit canard**

Ciel avait toujours été différent… sur les photos d'enfances, on pouvait déjà le voir un peu en recul par rapport à son frère jumeau, dans l'ombre de sa lumière. Il l'avait tellement admiré, mais aussi tellement jalousé. Lui, celui qui était né en premier, mais pourtant le plus faible. Le malade. La fragile. Lui, qui était amoureux de la fiancé de son frère. Lui, à qui personne n'avait rien donné car dès la naissance les médecins avaient signalé qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps. Pourtant, il était là, toujours debout. Il était vivant. Même s'il devait se battre contre la maladie permanente qui le rongeait, les médecins - ces mêmes médecins qui le déclarait mort quelques années auparavant - lui dirent qu'il serait bientôt guérit. Etait-ce possible ?… Etait-ce possible de guérir de l'asthme ? Comme ça ? Pourtant, sa mère, même adulte, possédait encore cette maladie. Ciel avait toujours trouvé ça injuste. Pourquoi y avait-il des gens en bonne santé et d'autre non ?…

Il fixait son frère depuis un moment, le regardant se faire préparer. Celui-ci croisa son regard et balaya tous les reproches du regard de Ciel d'un sourire innocent. Ce dernier n'en était pas étonné, son frère avait toujours été comme ça, insouciant, même dans les pires situations. Il savait que même s'il était parfois odieux, son frère serait toujours là pour lui. Et ce, tout le temps. Il sauta de sa chaise et se rapprocha de son jumeau.

"Angoissé ?" lui demanda son frère dans un sourire mielleux.

Ciel hocha lentement la tête en répondant :

"Un peu."

"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une petite fête pour nos dix ans !"

"Mais… je n'aime pas voir trop de monde…"

"Dit plutôt que tu n'as pas l'habitude : tu restes toujours enfermé !" rétorqua son jumeau, narquois.

Ciel fronça les sourcils, vexé. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Son frère rit légèrement :

"Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je disais ça pour rire !"

Il enlaça Ciel et croisa leur doigts, comme quand ils étaient petits. Puis ils se redressèrent tous deux en sursaut en entends un énorme bruit sourd.

 _Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir d'ici !_

Des heures, des jours, peut-être même des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Ciel et son frère étaient enfermé dans cette cage de métal.

 _J'ai mal… Je suis sale… Je veux rentrer…_

Seul son jumeau à ses côtés le poussait à ne pas vouloir se laisser mourir dans un coin comme d'autre l'avaient fait.

 _Père… Mère… Mon Dieu… Je vous en supplie…_

Il suffisait d'un sourire pour que la douleur lancinante qui lui dévorait le dos s'estompe. Il suffisait qu'il lui prenne la main pour ne plus sentir l'odeur de chair ni ne voir les cadavres autour de lui.

 _Pourquoi…? Pourquoi avons-nous…?_

Ciel les avait vu l'emmener sur leur autel et n'avait rien pu faire pour répondre à ses cris désespéré.

Personne ne vient me sauver…

Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même en tremblant, osant à peine regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'homme encapuchonné avait brandit sa lame.

 _DIEU N'EXISTE PAS !_

Son jumeau émit un long gémissement comme dernier son. Au fond, Ciel se demandait vraiment s'il avait ressentit quelque chose à ce moment là où si ce n'était qu'un profond soulagement. Maintenant que son frère n'était plus…

Une longue silhouette noire se dressa devant lui. Elle se mit à parler d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'humaine.

" ** _Tiens… Qu'est-ce que je vois ? Voilà un bien petit maître ! Vous m'avez fait venir ici. De toute éternité, vous ne pourrez rien y changer. Ce que l'on a sacrifié ne revient jamais. Alors…! Choisissez !_** "

Ciel comprit dès lors que ce diable le poussait à passer un pacte avec lui. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et le sceau du démon se grava dans une de ses orbes bleues. Il lui cria :

"C'est un ordre ! _TUE-LES !_ "

* * *

 _Alors dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires !_

* * *

 _DANS LE PROCHAIN ONE SHOT..._

 _"Finnian avait toujours été différent... il avait toujours été une expérience scientifique."_


	5. Comme un animal en cage

Salut ! Ça vate ? *se baisse pour ne pas se recevoir un truc dans la face* OK, ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas publier sur cette fiction, presque un an !... et je n'est absolument aucune excuse. En plus, je n'ai même pas d'autres One Shot que celui-ci (qui est prêt depuis un an)... je vais essayer d'écrire des One Shot sur tous les serviteurs du manoir Phantomhive...

Pardon encore !

Voici mon One Shot sur Finnian !

* * *

 _Comme un animal en cage_

Finnian avait toujours été différent... sa mère était une prostitué d'un quartier pauvre de Berlin. Comme beaucoup avant elle, elle avait porté un enfant dont elle ignorait le géniteur. Malgré tout, elle l'avait aimé et choyé, avait essayé de lui donner une vie meilleure que celle à laquelle il était destiné. Elle échoua totalement puisqu'elle se fit renverser par une voiture lorsqu'il eut atteind l'âge de neuf ans. Il avait attendu longtemps sa mère, ce soir-là, dans la petite maison qu'elle arrivait tout juste à payer malgré les dettes qui l'asseyaient de toutes parts. Mais elle était partie pour ne jamais revenir. Environ une semaine plus tard, des hommes en costumes noirs étaient venus le chercher de gré ou de force. Il avait eut beau hurler, pleurer, implorer, se débattre, personne n'avait levé le petit doigt pour lui. Il était donc parti à son tour.

On l'avait conduit vers un orphelinat pas net où les enfants se faisaient battre et disparaissaient un par un. Il avait peur. Il était seul. Il s'effaçait le plus possible. Mais un jour, il se trouva au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il revenait de son repas – léger et pas très ragoûtant – quand il avait entendu ces appels désespérés. Il s'était discrètement approcher et cacher derrière l'escalier pour observer le terrible spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un garçon qu'il avait quelque fois croisé au détour d'un couloir criait des appels à l'aide en versant toutes les larmes de son corps et en essayant de se raccrocher à tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée pour empêcher l'homme en blouse blanche de lui faire passer la porte d'entrée. Le sang de Finnian se glaça. Sans savoir d'où lui venait le courage qui monta en bloc en lui à ce moment là, il s'élança vers le garçon en lui tendant la main. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vu le directeur de l'orphelinat qui se tenait debout dans l'escalier. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol par ses aillons, lui saisit les cheveux et lui fracassa la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

Il se réveilla à cause de la douleur intenable qui le traversait. Il hurlait sans en avoir conscience, les yeux révulsés. Ses mains essayaient de s'agripper à ce qu'elles pouvaient mais étaient fermement attachées par de lourdes entraves de métal, tout comme ses pieds. Plusieurs seringues étaient plantées dans ses avant-bras. Le liquide qu'elles contenaient le brûlaient de l'intérieur. Il aurait pu se passer des minutes, des heures ou des jours, Finnian n'aurait pas vu la différence. Quand ses tortionnaires en eurent fini, ils l'enfermèrent dans une grande pièce entièrement blanche où étaient seulement installé quelques jeux basiques et deux autres enfants. Le garçon qu'il avait voulu sauver et une fille aux yeux dorés doux. Il remarqua que la fille n'avait plus aucun cheveux sur le crâne. Dans son cou était tatoué « S- 001 » et celui de garçon indiquait plus qu'il était le sujet d'expérience numéro 13. La fille dit ensuite à Finnian que celui-ci était la douzième.

Du temps passa, les « séances » se multipliaient. Minimum une fois par semaine. De nouveau arrivant étaient régulièrement intégrés. Beaucoup mouraient. Finnian avait, comme presque tous, perdu ses cheveux à son tour. Dès les premières expériences, il avait facilement remarquer que sa force était devenue herculéenne. Il s'était vite lié d'amitié avec le numéro 1 car s'était la plus calme. La plus intelligente, aussi. Un jour, les « médecins » étaient venus chercher son amie. Elle n'en était pas revenue. Certains disaient qu'elle était morte pendant la séance, plus ardue qu'à l'habitude, d'autres affirmaient l'avoir croisés en se rendant aux leurs. Finnian ne savait pas quoi en penser. La seule chose dont il était certain était que, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, il ne ressentirait plus jamais de sentiments.

Il fut le premier à entendre le brouhaha venant du laboratoire. Il avait interpellé ses deux camarades actuels avant que la porte en hauteur ne s'ouvre sur un « médecin » qui jurait, fusil à la main. Il abattu numéro 7 et numéro 15 en fulminant. Finnian lui demanda faiblement pourquoi mais n'obtint pas d'autre réponse que l'arme à feu pointée dans sa direction. Réagissant avant sa pensée, Finnian grimpa sur le mur pour rejoindre l'homme en le salissant du sang de ses anciens frères de souffrance. Ensuite, tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Si vite que même pour son auteur, ces meurtres restaient très flous. Il se contentait de frapper, pousser, casser, briser, sans réfléchir. Du sang giclait violemment de leurs sources. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne restait aucun homme en blouse blanche en vie, il se permit de se tourner. Il croisa alors deux yeux d'un doré familier qui le fixaient avec horreur. Numéro 1 se plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. Ses cheveux avaient un peu repoussé. Ils étaient noirs, brillant et fins et tombaient sur son front comme de petites plumes. Son visage et ses vêtements étaient éclaboussés de sang chaud. Il tendit la main et elle recula vivement d'un pas. Il se ravisa alors et après un dernier regard, s'enfuit en courant dans un conduit d'égout. Il se découvrit une rapidité tout aussi impressionnante que sa force. Il couru, couru, couru jusqu'à atteindre le bout du tunnel. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et prit une énorme bouffée d'air frai. S'il se souvenait comment faire, il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire. Deux personnes se tenaient devant lui, stupéfaites. C'était un jeune garçon vêtu comme un aristocrate au visage froid portant un cache-oeil comme les pirates que sa mère intégrait fréquemment dans les histoires qu'elle lui contait étant petit et un homme habillé tout de noir. Le plus grand s'approcha en ajustant ses gants mais le garçon l'arrêta d'un mouvement de canne. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui. Il lui demanda dans une langue que Finnian ne connaissait pas : « _Qui es-tu ?_ »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter !

À plus tard ! :D

* * *

 _DANS LE PROCHAIN ONE SHOT :_

 _"Maylin avait toujours à été différente... elle avait toujours été une tueuse."_


	6. Le goût de leur mort

_Ça en a pris, du temps._ _Tout ça pour... ça._

 _J'ai honte._

* * *

Maylin avait toujours été différente... Elle se souvenait de la faim et de la misère. Elle se souvenait de la langue que l'on parlait là-bas. Elle se souvenait des douces mains de sa mère. De sa voix. De son rire. De ses larmes. Elle se souvenait du bateau dans lequel sa mère l'avait fait embarqué. Elle se souvenait l'avoir supplier de ne pas la laisser y aller. Elle se souvenait des yeux mouillés de sa mère et de son sourire à la beauté inouïe. Elle se souvenait de cet homme anglais s'appellant son père que sa mère lui avait demandé de chercher là-bas. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé.

Ils l'avaient emmener avant, profitant de sa naïveté, de sa faiblesse. Ils avaient besoin de "main-d'oeuvre". Elle avait besoin de nourriture. Au début, ils comptaient la mettre dans la rue à montrer ses jambes et le reste avec les autres filles, avant de se rendre compte de son problème oculaire la rendant si exceptionnelle. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont fait d'elle une tueuse. Si la mort lui permettait de vivre, alors tant pis. Elle n'avait qu'à viser leur crâne et appuyer sur la détente. C'était si facile. Et puis elle était bien payée, quand ses patrons ne prenaient pas le gros morceau. Elle mangeait à sa fin ; le pain dans sa bouche prenait le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue. Peut-être était-elle folle ; il le fallait pour faire un métier pareil. Elle tuait encore, et encore, et encore. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté de compter les coprs sur lequels elle vivait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à faire autre chose. Après tout, elle ne savait pas lire, pas écrire, pas réfléchir. La prostitution était sa seule alternative ; la mort de sa propre âme. Parfois elle se sentait triste, salie, en rentrant chez elle. Dans ces moments là, elle voulait pleurer. Mais ses yeux avaient séchés depuis longtemps, ses larmes soufflées par son coeur-machine. Après tout la vie était une chienne pour tout le monde. Elle aidait juste certaines personnes à s'en libérer en attendant son heure.

C'était une soirée comme une autre. Ce soir là, elle allait encore tuer. Elle avait installé tout son matériel sur un toit. Son malade était en bas, à boire un thé avec un de ces associé. Peut-elle reviendrait-elle plus tard le chercher lui aussi. Elle s'accroupit en glissant son oeil sur la visière. Quelques secondes et tout cela serait terminé... pour lui, en tout cas. Le claquement du fusil. L'homme avala une gorgée de sa boisson. La ba, le n'était pas partie.

"Comment ?!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Un homme était accroupi lui aussi à côté d'elle et avait posé le plat de sa main au bout de son arme. Il tourna sa main à l'horizontal. Elle n'était pas transpercée. La balle roula sans sa paume, intacte. Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction mêlée d'horreur. D'un coup, elle sortit les revolvers coincés dans des sangles près de ses bras, mais ils volèrent aussitôt loin d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi rapide, ni aussi beau. Elle rougit lorsqu'il sourit, indifférent.

"En voilà des manière pour une demoiselle..."

Avec une roulade, elle rejoignit ses armes. Mais il fut à ce niveau avant elle.

"C'est pas possible !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Il l'envoya balader d'un coup de pied. Elle replia ses bras au dessus de sa tête, pour essayer de se protéger. Ça y était, l'ange de la mort était venue la chercher à son tour. Elle le savait au dessus d'elle. Mais il ne fit rien.

"Allez-y ! Tuez-moi vite !" s'écria-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit sourire.

"Ce ne serait mas de refus dans une autre situation, mais malheureusement mon jeune maître a besoin de vous."

Elle retira ses bras et le regarda. D'un coup, elle fut éblouie par une lumière malgré la nuit. C'était une lumière d'une blancheur éclatante, qui l'appelait et tendait sa main.

C'était la lumière de la liberté.

* * *

 **DANS LE PROCHAIN ONE-SHOT** **:**  
 _Bradroy_ _avait toujours été différent... il avait toujours été un soldat._


End file.
